percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
TQO: Undone
TQO: Undone is an intro short for Jade Vao. Undone Jade Vao sat on the roof of the convenience store, sipping at a chocolate milk she had bought. Her mother knew she was out, she let Jade have her freedoms. It was night time, and it was that one day of the year where the moon was the closest to the Earth, and its light outshone all of the street lights and car lights of the city, giving everything an eerie black and white feel. She chuckled to herself, remembering how she had spent most of the day watching old horror movies. Any of her few friends would have wet themselves if they were outside at that moment after watching Psycho and The Shining. She closed her eyes and ran the words her mother had drilled into head again. Listen with your ears. It was a simple phrase, but, as so many people listened with their mouths instead, if Jade listened to that phrase, she could hear just about anything and not even need her eyes to fight, or even shoot, if the target was moving loudly enough. She could hear the usual car horns, a light breeze, a few people talking, and the typical sound of cars moving by on the road. She just sat and listened for several minutes, before a new sound joined the mix. There was a heavy thud that filled the air, and was accompanied by a loud bang, and then by a collection of gunshot sounds. Her eyes shot open and she saw a crowd of screaming people fleeing from the general direction of where her house was. In the general area of her house, she saw rising fires and flashes of gunfire. Her heart started racing, and, against all of her instincts telling her not to, she jumped down from the roof and started sprinting through the crowds, towards her neighborhood. She shoved her way through crowds at an increasingly fast pace until someone shoved back, to her surprise, and she tumbled down to the pavement. Her vision blurred as she hit her head, but she could feel herself being dragged somewhere. When her vision cleared, she found a man standing over her, and sadistic grin on his face. I do not have time for this. She thought to herself and shot her palm out into his chest, directly on his heart. The man gasped once and collapsed. She got up and started running for her house. By the time she had arrived, most of the violence had died down. There were a few people fighting in the streets, but aside from that, there was nothing. She looked around and saw one of her neighbors had been strewn out over the ground, lying in a pool of his own blood. She passed on, her heart thundering a mile a minute, looking for her mother. Then, a few houses down from her own, she saw her. Her mother was lying down in the center of the road. Her right arm was bent backwards at the elbow to a ninety degree angle. Her left arm was flopped about as though it had no bones. Her left leg had been crushed, and looked as though it had been run over by a car. Her right leg had been snapped at the knee, it looked like someone had stomped on it. And her head had been crushed, someone had dropped a cinder block on it, turning all of her head above her jaw to a red, gooey muck. Jade blacked out. When she woke up, she was sitting in the hospital, on a hospital bed. She sat up and a nurse walked up to her. Jade was deaf to what she was saying, and sat through the checkup until she was free to go. A police officer was driving her, and let her sit in the front seat. As they passed over a bridge, Jade's body started doing things that her mind would normally say no to. First, she punched the cop in the face and then grabbed the wheel and sent the car over the edge of the bridge. Then, when she washed up on the river shore and saw the body of the cop, she grabbed a rock and bashed his skull in, to be safe. Then, she went home, grabbed her bow and arrow, as well as a snack, jumped into her mother's car and started driving out of the city.